Primeape
/ |dexalola= / |evofrom=Mankey |gen=Generation I |species=Pig Monkey Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=06 |type=Fighting |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=70.5 lbs. |metweight=32.0 kg |ability=Vital Spirit Anger Point |dw=Defiant |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Primeape (Japanese: オコリザル Okorizaru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Primeape is a bipedal, simian Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually a throbbing vein on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides, narrow eyes with tiny pupils, and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. Behavior Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. However, it has sturdy vessels in its brain that help keep it healthy. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. Habitat They can be found in forests or mountains in Kanto and Sinnoh. Diet Primeapes like to eat bananas and other fruits. Natural abilities Primeape will have the same ability it had when it was a Mankey. Vital Spirit causes Primeape to be immune to sleeping. Anger Point increases Primeape's Attack when it is hit by a critical hit. Primeape are easier to anger than its pre-evolved form. When it attacks, it uses strong punches and kicks. Evolution Primeape is the evolved form of Mankey as of level 28. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 057 front.png |yspr = Y 057 front.png |grnspr = GR 057 front.png |Iback = PrimeapeGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 057 front.png |gldsprs = G 057 front S.png |slvspr = S 057 front.png |slvsprs = S 057 front S.png |cryspr = C 057 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = II 057 back.png |IIbacks = II 057 back S.png |rbysapspr = RS 057 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 057 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 057 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 057 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 057 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 057 front S.png |IIIback = III 057 back.png |IIIbacks = III 057 back S.png |dpspr = DP 057 front.png |dpsprs = DP 057 front S.png |ptspr = DP 057 front.png |ptsprs = DP 057 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 057 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 057 front S.png |IVback = IV 057 back.png |IVbacks = IV 057 back S.png |bwspr = Primeape BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Primeape BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Primeape XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Primeape XY.gif |orasspr = Primeape XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Primeape XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In the anime, Ash encountered a Mankey that he attempted to capture. It then stole his hat and evolved into a Primeape, but Ash managed to capture him. Later he entered the Primeape in a tournament for Fighting Pokémon so as to beat a man with a Hitmonchan and convince him to pay more attention to his family. His Primeape managed to win and Ash left it with the man to train it. Though at first Primeape seemed very aggressive towards Ash, he seemed to become very attached to his trainer, even having tears in his eyes when Ash decided to leave him to be trained. * Anthony's Primeape * Butch's Primeape * Hisashi's Primeape Trivia * Similar to Alakazam, Primeape loses its tail upon evolving. It, however, retains its ability to learn Iron Tail. * Despite being tailless, the Pokédex says that its body style has a tail. Origins Primeape is based on a baboon. Etymology Primeape is probably named after "Prime" and "Ape", and a play on the word "Primate". Primeape's Japanese name, Okorizaru, literally means "angry ape". Gallery 057Primeape_OS_anime.png 057Primeape_OS_anime_2.png 057Primeape_OS_anime_3.png 057Primeape_AG_anime.png 057Primeape_Dream.png 057Primeape_Pokemon_Stadium.png 057Primeape_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 057Primeape Pokémon HOME.png Pimeape-GO.png Primeape GO Shiny.png de:Rasaff Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon